1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic cycle for an automatic washer, and more particularly a cycle feature allowing a user or operator to observe washer activity under particular conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic controls for washing machines have long included the use of a door or lid switch as an input to the control in order to vary the action of the washing machine. Commonly, in a top-loading washer known to the industry as a vertical axis washer, the lid switch detects the opening of the lid during a portion of the wash cycle. This information has been used to meet the industry requirement that a washer must shut down when the lid is opened during a spin portion of a cycle, for example. Also, this information may be used to shut down the washer or terminate other washer functions if the lid is opened during fill, wash, rinse or drain.
The automatic washer category also includes front-opening washers, also known as horizontal axis or tilt axis washers. In these washers as well, information from a door switch communicating the open or closed status of the door may be used to affect the function or steps of the washer.
Although it is known to provide a lid or door switch control input, in previous automatic washers the input has been used, or not used, as a simplistic input used to enable means to shut off some or all washer functions depending on the progression of the cycle. For previous purposes as mentioned herein, this function may have been satisfactory in the past. However, a drawback to these controls is the inability of the user or operator to open the lid or door, while under certain conditions, to allow the user to observe the continuing operation of the washer for a predetermined time period, thereafter at least temporarily ceasing washer functions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a control for an automatic washer which allows the user or operator to open the lid or door, to allow the user to observe the continuing operation of the washer for a predetermined time period, while under certain conditions such as for example, when the washer is not operating in a spin mode, thereafter at least temporarily ceasing washer functions.
The present invention is directed to a control for an automatic washer which allows a user or operator to observe washer activity under particular conditions. A control for an automatic washer detects the opening of a washer door through use of a door switch signal. The control determines whether one or more conditions exist which preclude further washer operation, and if no such condition exists, the control provides a predetermined time period for additional washer operation following said determining step, followed by a ceasing at least temporarily of washer functions.
In an aspect of the present invention, upon detecting the opening of the washer door, the control discontinues water pumping or draining during a predetermined time period.
In another aspect of the present invention, upon detecting the opening of the washer door, the control pauses a cycle timer of the automatic washer for a predetermined time period. The predetermined pause time period may be fixed (a constant time period) or variable (washer restart occurs upon user closing of the lid or closing of the lid and pressing a start/continue button) or a combination of the two.
In another aspect of the present invention, upon detecting the opening of a washer door through use of a door switch, determining whether a washer motor is operating to perform a basket spin, and if the basket spin condition is detected, immediately discontinuing operation of said motor.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, upon determining that the washer is not performing a basket spin, detecting whether bleach has been dispensed within said washer, whereupon if such bleach dispensing step is detected to have been performed, immediately discontinuing operation of said motor.
In a further aspect of the present invention, upon determining that no conditions exist which preclude further washer operation, the washer continues to operate for a predetermined additional time period. The additional washer operation is to allow the user or consumer to view the functioning of the washer for a selected period of time. This additional washer operation is approximately five seconds, after which time the washer discontinues operation.
In a further aspect of the present invention, upon expiration of a predetermined time period, the control recommencing washer functions upon reclosure of the washer door.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, after ceasing at least temporarily all washer functions upon expiration of said predetermined time period, the control recommences washer functions upon reclosure of said washer door and pressing of a user-controlled start/continue button.